The 'Christmas'
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Shonen-ai Kyubi/Naruto After an over seas mission Naruto has become enchanted with a holiday that brings warmth and family closer together. Naruto wants to celebrate Christmas and Kyubi can't deny his love anything- How is it giving a gift can be so hard!


Unfortunately there is a rather lengthy introductory explanation that I encourage everyone to read.

I wrote this story based off the image of Kyubi saying the title in a foreboding tone. It still cracks me up; and because of that this lengthy one shot is laced liberally with humor and fluff.

The story takes place two years after 'This Line They Cannot Cross'; you don't really need to read the story to understand this one, just keep in mind that Kyubi has obtained his own body and has been living with Naruto (the two being in a humorous and loving relationship). There is however spoilers in this one shot for TLTCC! Not too many but enough to get a good feel as to what the future chapters of TLTCC contain!

Another important note one of which is sadly a spoiler; Kyubi's legal name is 'Hibashira'; it means 'flaming pillar'. Despite this Naruto still addresses him as Kyubi, you'll find both names being used. However I must add that Iruka and Kakashi call Kyubi by Hibashira-san as often as possible (Iruka because the name 'Kyubi' still makes him uneasy) I try to keep his name in italics to emphasis it being a legal first name (Kyubi takes Naruto's surname).

**The Christmas**

It was during their over seas mission that introduced the concept. While the winter season was celebrated—albeit loosely; they had never seen such a warm and festive holiday for those cold months until then. So really it shouldn't have been such a surprise to Kyubi when Naruto woke him early that morning on the first of December and promptly informed him that they would be celebrating the 'Christmas' this year.

"It had such a heart-warming feel to it, don't you think Kyubi? I want to have that pleasant feeling every year." The blond's face lit up and a cute grin stretched his lips wide; "We could make it into a family tradition!"

It was the words 'family' and 'tradition' that sabotaged the elder fox demon's common sense; where he should have been wary and firm he had instead been temporarily lost in the bliss his mate's words had put him under. He was unaware until much later just what he had sold his sanity out for…

-*-

"I should have pushed for sexual favors or kink bargains." He grumbles to his companions; shoveling rice into his mouth.

"I'll remind you again, that Naruto is like a little brother or a son to me; I don't want to hear this!" Iruka shrieks; the chopsticks he holds in his clenched fist now broken. The smallest of the three realizes that he has stood in his flustered state and hastily sits again; a rosy blush coloring his face and neck. "Out of everybody Naruto could have been pursued by; he got chased and caught by you." He sulks, jabbing harshly at the beef still sizzling on the small grill between them.

"Now, now," Kakashi pats Iruka's shoulder, "Naruto could have done a lot worse."

With barely a turn, Iruka sends his companion a frosty glare over his shoulder, "If that was supposed to make me feel better; it didn't." He mutters, indigent, and returns to the previous tasks of ruthlessly stabbing at the meat.

"A so…" A bead of sweat trails slowly down the masked one's cheek, Kakashi fiddles with his empty sake cup waiting for Kyubi to say something, anything, which will offend Iruka and get him off the hook.

"Naruto wants to have the 'Christmas' this year at home." Kyubi imparts to them. He reaches for and attempts to retrieve one of the rare strips of beef; however his handling of chopsticks is still juvenile and it takes him several attempts before he is finally able to hurriedly stuff it into his mouth. The rumbles of happy chirping sound almost like a cat's purr, "He enjoyed the temperament it instilled in the people, and he said he wanted to make it into a family tradition." His eyes lit up in hope, "Is this the human equivalent of a den partner decision?"

Iruka, eyes flat, says briskly; "No."

Where as Kakashi, eye crinkled shut, answers promptly; "Something like it."

Realizing what the other had said, an ominous aura envelops the table. Each has a different reaction; Iruka who knows Naruto well, quietly admits to himself after a few seconds, that perhaps, yes, Naruto meant it that way subconsciously.

Kakashi, on the other hand realizes that he has once more went against Iruka, and with wide eyes attempts to once more fall under his good graces.

"No."

"Well, possibly."

Kyubi, who has managed to eat more of the rare strips of cooking meats during his companions' moment of epiphany; eyes them warily, his face scrunches up much like his previous host's and takes a more vulpine appearance. "You're changing your minds awfully fast."

Both ninja teachers feel several beads of sweat sliding down their necks at their student's behavior. Iruka scratches the side of his nose as he contemplates what he could say that wouldn't be overly rude; and Kakashi decides to blurt out the harsh truth that the fox demon seems to need, "Naruto is one of those prude types you see; he has no problems in telling you that he likes you, but anything else is _hentai_!"

Iruka's right eyebrow begins to twitch in forewarning as he bites out, "Prude?"

Kakashi, not hearing the hostile lilt to his love's voice, continues in a stage whisper like one parting with a juicy secret; "However what he really means is 'be naughty to me!' because he's the 'play hard to get' type."

Kakashi felt it coming well in advance; knowing that he deserved it is the only reason he doesn't dodge the fist that swiftly meets with the back of his skull. Maneuvering his inevitable decent, his forehead connects painfully with the table's edge; for his pride he repines insistently, clutching at his face.

Iruka however, ignores him, intent on straightening Kyubi out; he was the teacher for human behavior after all. "_Hibashira-san_, you have to understand that Naruto is an orphan; he's not used to affection, let alone the… attention you want to lavish him in." He blanches at the end, but firmly continues his lecture, "Naruto certainly likes you deeply, and if there are ever any doubts you only have to hear him talk of the future." A warm smile lights up Iruka's face, soothing and encouraging, "You're always in Naruto's future."

Kyubi fidgets in his seat, clearly happy to hear the news, and begrudgingly asks, "And the 'Christmas'?"

"You'll most certainly do it." The words are final as is the severe sunshine smile; and not to be questioned as the foreboding tone in the ninja teacher's statement demands it.

-*-

When Kyubi returns home from the day's lesson he finds Naruto sitting on the floor stringing burnt popcorn into misshapen rows; upon hearing Kyubi's entrance, the blond lifts their head and gives them a sunny (if not sheepish) smile. "Remember in the home that we stayed in; the family had ropes of these all around for decoration and eating. Eh hehe; of course none of them mentioned how hard it was to make them, it was my first time cooking popcorn." He finishes, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Hesitantly he peeks up at Kyubi through his eyelashes, "Do you think its ok?"

Kyubi is slow to answer for he is too busy looking at his vixen wearing such a loose tank top and weathered short shorts. Desire proceeds to ignite in his belly and spread throughout his system; Naruto's hesitant words sounds to him like coy teasing… _Surely he's seducing me?_ Kyubi hopes.

"It's fine." He yelps; remembering Iruka's advice and desperately trying to ignore Kakashi's. "Is there anything you would like me to do? There were many trinkets throughout their home, after all. What about the itchy pine tree?"

Naruto's face fell, "Ah, that's true. We don't really have any appropriate trees to put into the room, do we?" Blue eyes measured up the room, hoping that somehow the ceiling would rise up and allow more space.

"It won't be overly difficult to find a young tree and cut it down to size." Kyubi gently reminds Naruto; the sight of the depressed blond quickly becoming his number one weakness. The rewarding smile he receives is worth everything he decides, as the blond pounces into his ready arms. He envelops his anticipated mate into a lovers' hug; caressing the strong back and fondling the perk rear in his large hand.

What began as a quick, shy peck on the lips steadily grew steamier; Kyubi introducing his experienced tongue again. Naruto is enthralled by the wet lips and tongue; leaning into his boyfriend's chest, trying to get more of that spicy taste and heat. The grope and excited squeeze to his left check ignites an inferno of arousal inside his belly; the extent of this new sense of awareness scares him, however significantly outweighed by the severe embarrassment soon flooding his system by the sultry bark that emits from his lips due to the action.

Kyubi feels the body in his arms tense; feels the heated skin against his cheek and nervously glances towards the blond's head currently burrowed in his shoulder. He can feel the plump lips mouthing something against his skin but he cannot make it out.

He needn't bother.

The choked gasps pick up in volume until finally a distressed shriek of; _"HENTAI!"_ echoes throughout the building.

-*-

The snow had begun falling two month previous and a childish, rebellious feeling was rising deep inside of him. Kyubi didn't know why he had agreed to find a sapling of appropriate size—however he did; Naruto of course wanted his own tree for the 'Christmas'. His head still throbs from the many wallops his feisty mate had bestowed on him, but this does nothing to stop his insistent whistling that is quickly getting on his chaperon's nerves.

"Will you shut up? I've already acknowledged being cold and miserable I don't need your help in reminding me why!" They scream in anger, a finger is thrust in his direction.

Kyubi yawns widely, "I'm beginning to understand that all the females in this village seem to have issues with anger." He throws them a sly grin and continues, "You'll never find a decent mate if you continue with all that dominance throwing."

"What did you say?!" He dodges the deadly punch that was aimed at his head, barking with laughter.

He continues walking through the snow covered ground, his sharp eyes and nose still on the lookout for the perfect soft wood. He ignores the dark mutterings behind him and the loud crash of the felled tree. He thinks it a pity, that the toppled tree is much too tall for his den; really why did he need this overbearing and loud female with him?

He doesn't acknowledge their sigh, still intent on his task; his mission.

"I'm still pissed that I have to watch you… but I guess since we're doing this for Naruto's sake, I can't stay all that mad." Kyubi snorts and rolls his eyes, "You know I was really worried before." They admit, "No memory of human companionship; you were practically crazy when they found you," They trail off, unsure if they should continue but somehow needing to get this thought out in the open to move on, "You were so attached to Naruto, it was scary, but he welcomed you with open arms. He grew to care for you deeply. Seeing you out here, doing this all for his sake… _Hibashira-san_, you really [love] like him don't you?"

Kyubi stops and turns to look at this young woman clearly; he still feels animosity towards her, for every thing she had done to his mate. And yet, Kyubi felt he could understand her now, she had grown into an intelligent and now finally mature woman. Yes she still had anger issues, and yes she still needed to work out her fixations; but he could see that headstrong determination of a female looking for her perfect sire. She was searching for a worthy male of her den, and Naruto had grown to become one of her most precious friends. He could respect that; he didn't have to like her or enjoy her company to feel that respect either.

"Sakura…" He began and then it caught his focus. Sakura blinks at him in curiosity and with a grin he points a clawed finger in the direction behind her, "I found it."

And it was a perfectly handsome looking tree.

-*-

It seems that the 'Christmas' had a habit of serving Kyubi one headache after the other. The cutting of the tree was done with minimal effort, it still being young and slender; wrapping the needles in cloth had also been no hassle. It was, however, once he began dragging the tree through the village streets that he encountered the sinking feeling in his stomach. It seems that everyone within visible range had the indescribable urge to either stop and stare at him, or stop him and ask just what he thought he was doing. _And not one offer of help, the nerve of humans._ He growled in his throat.

Sakura had long since abandoned him once they reached the village gates; and so he puts up with the many stares despite being worked into anxiety. He does not like the eyes on his back as he makes his way back to his den. His vulpine and demon instincts claw at his conscious; demanding to know why he was letting so many knows where his den was located; where his _mate_ was located.

He tells them to shut up, that his mate's location is general public knowledge, but does not stop his feet when they subconsciously pick up their pace. To be in the den now was better; it is cold and the cloth snags on anything it can hold on to. He would much rather be with his beautiful mate.

He reaches the front entrance of the building and looks up once he hears that voice, "_Yahoo!_ You found one! You found one!" The blond jumps up and down at the top of the steps and then proceeds to skip down them taking hold of his icy cold hand, "Your freezing! Were you carrying it the whole way? Do you need help?" They take hold of his hands and massage warmth back into the flesh before taking hold of the ropes themselves; with a gentle nudge they direct him towards the door which he promptly goes to open. "I'll drag it the rest of the way; you just hold on to the door and make sure it doesn't snag on any of the stairs."

Yes his mate was beautiful, more so when Naruto incessantly went out of his way to help others.

-*-

"That's not going to work." Naruto's voice is smug as well as amused; this is the third time Kyubi has tried to stand the tree in their room. Really it was his own fault; he had been so excited about having a 'Christmas tree' that he hadn't stopped to think about how that family had set up their impressive sapling in the first place. They had tried standing it up by itself, somehow thinking that the tree would magically re-grow its roots into the floor boards; only to have it fall over promptly, breaking Naruto's low table.

They had also tried sticking seals, but the tree had once more fallen over, taking a sizable strip of the floor with it. Now Kyubi was attempting to tie it against their wall with the promise of cutting a hole in the floor next should the tree not cooperate for his (then) pouting mate.

"Well what else would you have me do? This is getting frustrating and these needles keep biting my arms!" Kyubi yowls, hammering the nails into the wall with more force than needed; creating more cracks in the dry wall.

Naruto laughs nervously and scratches at his cheek, not meeting the other's eyes, "Maybe we're over looking something, there was the big tree with the ornaments… maybe they acted as a weight? No that can't be right, I held some of them they were really light. Hm… there was the pretty rug they had wrapped around the trunk, and the pretty packages underneath."

Kyubi, trying to be helpful, mutters, "Don't forget that horrible metal brace that you stubbed your toe on."

Blue eyes lit up in glee, "That's it! The metal brace! They said it was a stand, they clamped it around the trunk and it stayed up!" Naruto dashes over and throws his arms around Kyubi broad shoulders, "Kyubi is so smart, remembering that!" He stops his praise and deadpans, "What are you doing still nailing the tree to the wall?"

"I've come this far!" Kyubi protests; he turns away from his task for but a short moment and groans as he hears the tree slid down the wall, under the thin ropes. They watch its descent with different emotions; Naruto with amusement and suppressed chuckles, and Kyubi with disgust and expectancy.

"Well let's go see if Iruka-sensei can help us now." Naruto chirps happily, taking Kyubi by the hand and leads him to the door. Kyubi's face blushes softly and he grasps the smaller hand more firmly, linking their fingers. Naruto gave his hand; Kyubi wants to silently remind his mate that he won't be letting it go anytime soon.

-*-

Kyubi finds it amusing whenever his mate and he decide to visit Iruka; the teacher was either completing paperwork or being molested by a persistent masked ninja. They arrive to muffled moans and cries of outrage to the other's groping hands. He only bangs his fist on the door after Naruto's face had turned a bright red and finally receded.

The racket is cut off abruptly and a flustered and rightfully scandalized looking Iruka opens the door, his clothes rumpled and ponytail a mess. "Na-Naruto…" Iruka blushes a tomato red realizing what the younger man must have heard, initiating Naruto's own blush once more.

"Well now that the two of you are thoroughly embarrassed, let's move the conversation along." Kyubi announces, tapping his foot on the floor remembering it to be a visual hint of impatience, "Now is the time where you say 'please come in', we enter and say 'pardon my intrusion'. Remember?"

Iruka, unhappy with Kyubi's haughty attitude, is strongly tempted to just shut the door in his face and be done with it; however Naruto was with him. He opens the door wider and steps to the side, "Please come in." He requests through clenched teeth.

"Pardon my intrusion!" Naruto's voice overpowers Kyubi's as they both step into the teacher's apartment, removing heavy boots at the door.

Kakashi, seeing their entrance sits down on the worn couch, and sulks, "Company already?"

Naruto screeches and points an accusing finger in their general direction, "Quiet, pervert!"

Iruka sighs over the noise and makes his way in to the small kitchenette intent on brewing some tea for everyone, "What is the reason for this visit, Naruto?" They call over their shoulder.

"Ah," Naruto crosses his legs after sitting on the floor; Kyubi following his example and sitting closer than necessary, "we're having problems with Christmas; Kyubi found a really great tree but no matter what we did it wouldn't stay up!" The blond brightens his expression and continues, "It was Kyubi that reminded me about the tree stand, but we don't know where we could find one. So I was hoping Iruka-sensei would know, or even know how to make one." As an afterthought, Naruto waves his hand in Kakashi's direction, "Or Kakashi-sensei, if he knows how."

"It's wonderful to feel so involved." Kakashi says in a tone that clearly belies thinking the exact opposite.

Iruka scratches the side of his nose in thought, eyes rising to the ceiling as if it is supplying him with the answers, "Well there is the small hardware store that has many different nick knacks; and the gardening store two doors down from it. The owners are brothers, so a lot of their merchandise tends to coincide with one another to help beef up their business… Hm… _Mise Ichirou-san_ would have any additional tools or scrap metal we would need, should _Mise Jiro-san_ not have the particular size." (1)

Naruto whines through his nose and deflates significantly, "I didn't even think of that Iruka-sensei, I bothered you for nothing."

Iruka, hearing the depressing tone of the blond's whimpers, is quick and frantic to reassure his little brother-figure. While the bushy-tailed teacher blathers on to make the other feel better, Kakashi stands up and gathers his outer wear. "Well," he prompts, once he's gotten everyone's attention, "we won't know for sure until we go and check it out."

Naruto jumps in the air screeching, "Yatta!" and races past the other to get his and Kyubi's things after seeing Kakashi holding onto Iruka's.

Iruka takes his boots from the masked ninja's hands, and using their solid stance for balance slips them on while whispering, "I'm sorry; is this ok?"

Kakashi's eyes close in happiness, and while the other couldn't see it, there was an obvious smile on his face as well, "I enjoy going on outings with you and Naruto, it feels like we're married and escorting our son around town; like a family." Kakashi's eye grows serious and proceeds to stare the other down while stating in a flat tone, "And if you tell the brat I said so I'll deny it to my very last breath."

His reply was Iruka's sunny laughter partially muffled by a thick scarf.

-*-

Jiro-san, owner of the _Hanabatake, Mise_, draws a deep pull from his _kiseru_ and releases three perfectly formed smoke rings while murmuring, "A tree stand, hmm?" He shuffles out from behind the pay counter and walks slowly towards the back of his moderate shop, "For a 'Christmas' tree you say? Well that's… hmm…"

Naruto's face fell and his entire upper body pitches forward in a full-body sigh, "You don't have any?"

Jiro glares minutely at the boy and puffs rapidly on the small pipe in agitation, "I didn't say that; however I'm unsure if I have the correct size you'll need. Most who need such braces are seeking them for ornamental trees." He shifts several items out of the way, and opens up a large but ratty box, "If I have the appropriate size it will be in here, of course things would go smoother if I had an estimated size."

Naruto brings his hands together making a medium sized hole with his fingers, "It's about this big; I could just reach around the trunk and touch my fingers." He looks up at the shop owner with hopeful eyes, "Is this ok?"

The elderly man smirks at the kid; somehow he can't help but like their clueless attitude. He had always been fond of them, even as a small boy; it took a great deal of courage to grow up the way they did. "Yeah, I'd say that about work. Let's see…" He removes several of the stands and evaluates each with a critical eye before snorting to himself and setting it aside; ten stands of different shapes and sizes follow this routine until Jiro reaches the eleventh, "This should do." He states, holding it out for the four customers to see, "It's probably a bit bigger than what the width of the trunk is, but you'll be able to tighten the brace several inches. Yep, this is the one you're going to need," he stands up and winces as his back pops several times, "in the case that I turn out to be wrong, just bring it back and I'll set you up with a smaller size in exchange; provided you don't damage this one."

"Yes! Thank you, Gramps!"

Jiro chokes on his smoke, his eye twitching briefly as he splutters, "Gramps? I'm only forty-two years old!"

"I'll be the one paying for it," Iruka interrupts, wanting to move the conversation along and avoid an argument.

Jiro nods sharply and makes his way to the front of the shop once more, "It will come to ¥2,062. I'll wrap it for you." (2)

Naruto, feeling contrite, grabs hold of Iruka's sleeve and whispers, "Iruka-sensei, you don't have to do that, I have the money. I saved up for this whole holiday, I promise!"

Iruka gives the blond a soft smile and ruffles their fringe, causing the other to pout, "I want to buy it for you, think of it as an incentive to let Kakashi and I see your Christmas tree when it's finished."

Naruto cocks his head to the side, puzzled, "Ano-sa, when it's finished? Iruka-sensei, you're going to be decorating the tree with us; Kakashi as well. The whole Christmas holiday, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are invited to spend it with us. Because it's a family holiday, of course you're both spending it with us; didn't you know?"

Both Iruka and Kakashi are speechless due to Naruto's nonchalant kindness; a soft blush highlight's Iruka's cheeks and with a happy smile he nods his head with an affirmative, "Un! Of course, Naruto, thank you." Kakashi echoes his own sentiments from behind the bushy-tailed sensei.

Kyubi stands behind his little mate and grins at the two men, still in awe of his beautiful blond.

Naruto shined best when he was thinking of others.

-*-

A tense silence fills the room, until a blond head pops from behind the pine needles, chirping, "It fits! It fits!"

Kakashi emerges from behind the decent size tree himself with a smug and self-satisfied look while saying slowly, "Of course it fits; it only needed some gentle handling."

Naruto deadpans and turns his head to stare steadily at the taller man, "Kakashi-sensei almost _chidori-ed_ the stand; it wouldn't tighten the last little bit."

Kakashi, embarrassed, coughs softly into his fist while refusing to meet the blond's eyes; instead he announces to the room, "And what will we be decorating this tree with?"

Naruto drags a medium-sized carton out from under his deteriorating coffee table, "Ah, during that time I bought some of the ornaments that were on sale; something that reminded me of each person… when we came back home I just made some of my own. If you want we can make some more; I still have some left over craft supplies and simple hooks."

Iruka sits down beside Naruto and peers inside the box, he smiles and pulls out a small cartoon-like dolphin figurine, "This one is me, right?" He holds the small ornament so the other two men could see the pale blue ornament.

"Yep," Naruto chirps, "I even scratched a line across its nose; see?" He pointed to the disfigured beak where there was a noticeable gouge cutting straight across.

Iruka chuckled and set it aside; Kakashi leans in to peer at it once more, and with a happy expression mumbles, "Cute."

Kyubi is already fiddling with pieces of ribbon and metal, transferring his _chakara_ to his pointer finger as he melts and bends the metal into a particular design. He twists the pieces every which way, his intended design being filigree; his artisanship draws the attention of his three companions and they watch as he finishes connecting each piece. He takes the ribbon and laces it through the outer weave and then knots it at the top; a simple hook knotted at the end. He holds it up to the light and silently appraises it; deeming it satisfactory he nods and sets it down; muttering to his self, "I'll need a small piece of glass."

Naruto blinks and then smiles widely, "Oh, you made a frame!" He strokes the border and his eyes grow soft, "Kyubi's frame… it's beautiful. You want a picture attached to the tree?"

Kyubi shifts, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, and tugs on the lobe of his right ear, "Since we'll be doing this every year from now on… it can be another tradition. A new… ornament, for every year."

Naruto laughs and throws his arms around Kyubi's neck giving him a squeeze, saying, "Thank you!" over and over again.

A silly smile highlights Kyubi's face as he holds the other to his body; lengthening the embrace and artfully using the moment to scent his mate and inhale their aroused pheromones. "Your welcome," he murmurs in Naruto's ear, "I will be better prepared for our future; the frame will not be so cheap."

Naruto pulls away from his boyfriend and huffs, "Anything nicer and it will look out of place in this rundown apartment, stupid."

Kyubi remains quiet and looks away; his eyes inspect every crevice of the meager den they own. The quality was poor; really there are plenty of drawbacks with where they lived, but he had not had the chance to really let it sink in. His mate lives in the shameful neighborhood of the village, and was given inadequate funds while growing up; Naruto had been forced into a life of poverty… and was stuck in poverty because it was the only situation that the blond was ever really introduced to.

Naruto, who had been standing for a while, watching his boyfriend observe their home as if for the first time all over again; pokes Kyubi sharply in the chest, "What are you thinking of?"

A vulpine grin, sly as his nature emerges from his face, "Something useful, something to remember, and something to consider."

Naruto glances unsure at the fox demon and fidgets in place, "Uh-huh…"

-*-

The decorating of the 'Christmas' tree had been enjoyable, Kakashi had taken an impromptu picture of Naruto sitting in Kyubi's lap while stringing simple hooks onto their ornaments. It was agreed that the photo would be placed inside the small ornament frame as soon as it was developed; Kyubi had also asked for a larger copy to go in Naruto's scrapbook.

The two teachers had left shortly after; having enjoyed their time with their hosts; making suggestions and plans for the 'Christmas' feast and gift giving. Kyubi had left with them telling his small mate that while the decorating was still being done he had a few personal items to see to.

These personal items to be seen to were the gift gathering for not only his sudden guest, but his wonderful mate as well. He had a few ideas running around his mind for the teachers; small things that they had mentioned needing at one point or another. It was, however, the presents for his mate that was causing him much grief.

Several small gifts were purchased in after thought; but it was the main attraction, the biggest bounty, that he is having a hard time considering. Kyubi lets out the third sigh and pursues the many slips once more; nothing seems to have caught his eye and he was getting frustrated seeing several copies of the same slip of paper. He growls deep in his throat and stomps away from his growing disappointment; he decides he will have to enlist the help of Iruka and Kakashi once more, but he remembers that he will have to wait until at least tomorrow. Human manners demanding it and deeming it the 'polite and proper' thing to do; sometimes he felt humans loved to make rules for their rules and then blatantly disregard them when it suited.

He makes his way home once more, ignoring the simpering giggles of the growing number of bitches running into heat; their tittering annoyed him to the point of headaches. He hurries his pace, intent on cuddling with his mate before trying to convince him once more to play with him tonight.

The thought of his hot and shy lover causes him to grin in a simple-minded way; his pace increasing in speed again.

-*-

Iruka, sitting at a _nabemono_ restaurant this time; looks torn between frowning and smiling, "So let me see if I understand you correctly. As a Christmas gift to Naruto and yourself you want to purchase a new apartment."

Kyubi nods at the teacher while wearing a look that seems to say 'I just said that, are you slow?'

Iruka sighs, "The idea is a generous one, but you're not thinking about how Naruto would feel." The bushy-tailed teacher takes a quick sip of their water before continuing with, "Do you honestly think Naruto is just going to smile and say, 'alright _koi_'? That's next to impossible and you know it just as well as we do."

Kyubi snorts and picks out some chicken from the large clay pot, shovels it into his mouth and chews while saying, "I'm well aware that he'll feel a little ashamed but I think in the end he'll be more than thrilled." He takes a quick sip of his water before finishing, "You've seen his home; it's awful, not the proper living conditions for someone of his ninja status. He deserves a better den, and I can and will provide it. It's in my nature to accommodate my partner; he's adapted enough of my beast's way of thinking to fully understand just how important that is for me; for us."

Kakashi fishes out a piece of chicken followed by a small chunk of tofu and gives the fox demon a hum of understanding before saying, "I understand with Naruto's living arrangement; and I agree that he'll understand why you did what you wanted but I would refrain from making it one big surprise. Instead of making him pleasantly happy you're going to give him a heart attack at a young age."

Iruka chews on his bite and uses the cabbage he's about to eat to stir the ingredients in the pot around, he thinks about what both have said and then after a hesitant moment, quirks his lips up and nods his head. He swallows and waits until he has Kyubi's attention, "Alright I understand you wanting to give Naruto a proper…den? Anyway, a proper home; despite that Naruto will be feeling a small amount of hurt he'll be feeling more thrilled than anything. I guess out of all the presents you could give him; a warm and cozy home would top just about everything else." He eats his _nappa cabbage_ and takes a moment to chew it thoroughly, "However I agree with Kakashi as well; just making it one big surprise is going to be overwhelming, you should try to ease him into the idea as much as possible--"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise." Kyubi pouts, poking at his water glass.

"I never said tell him point blank that his Christmas present is going to be a new apartment—it is going to be an apartment, right?" His tone of voice is as threatening as it is warning.

Kyubi nods his head quickly, knowing it best not to push his luck with the other's temper. Iruka may be generally weaker than he, but he was a master of all basic _jutsu_ that and his ruthless cunning made him a dangerous and scary ninja to face against.

Iruka's face changes to a sunshine smile and exuberant expression; he chirps, "Alright then!" and then settles back down into his seat, the tea pot he had at one point grabbed in hostility is set down gently. "I have a suggested plan that could ease Naruto into this future change."

The anxiety Kakashi was suffering from while sitting beside his irate lover finally melts away enough that he is completely calm; he would much rather fight a village of enemies than take on his lover, after all he liked his body parts the way they were. His face shows a tranquil expression and he says, "I had a suggestion too; but I think Iruka should go first."

"My suggestion is we'll help you when we can to find a decent apartment for the two of you; we'll weed out the many to find the few that shows promise-- keep in mind that you're looking for something _both_ you and Naruto would like the whole time." He pauses to ascertain whether or not his two companions understand what he's trying to say; seeing dual nods he continues, "Afterwards I want you to go home and whenever the chance arises ask Naruto what he would be looking for in his ideal home; if he could make changes to his apartment now, what would it be? He'll probably base it off a limited source of funds as well as construction fees, so try to make it known that 'if funds weren't an issue, what would you do'—you should also try to make it realistic as well."

Kakashi laughs and says, "Yes because you know Naruto will probably say something like how he wants the Hokage office; or a mote around his home—ack!" Kakashi turns a pouty glare towards his lover, but finds them giving a mild glare towards Kyubi.

"There will be no mote!" He barks.

Kyubi deflates and sulks at the table.

-*-

Shortly after their meal Kyubi leads the two teachers towards the large bulletin board of housing listings he had been studying the night previous. He points the few that looked promising but was quick to explain his frustration of finding little that would be suitable for his mate.

Iruka skims through the many duplicates and poor housing options before shaking his head with a sigh, "I never really paid much attention to the complaints made towards this board but I'm beginning to sympathize… this board is free to anyone who is looking to sell so naturally there are going to be many duds, the triplicates of the same flyer are extremely annoying though. I think our best option is to actually go to the real estate agency a few blocks over and then either check the listings they have there, or purchase one of their buyer catalogs."

Kyubi nods and follows Iruka's quick pace to the building, Kakashi yawns and says, "Another good option is through word-of-mouth. I heard there were a couple of good apartments for sale, the owner is just unsure whether or not they want to advertise yet; apparently it's unfurnished..." He trails off and gives the two a meaning look.

Iruka looks at his lover in confusion, before he realizes, "This has something to do with your suggestion doesn't it?"

Kakashi nods, "It will make Naruto a little suspicious, but after seeing _Hibashira's_ craftsmanship I don't think it will hurt his budget too much." He stops himself as if just realizing the problem and then questions Kyubi, "You do have a budget, or a set amount of funds saved, for this new apartment, right?"

Kyubi snorts at him and gives him a knowing look, "I realize that the money concept was lost to me before; but I assure you I did take that matter in to account for this." He glances up in thought and then says softly, "The last I checked I have approximately, ¥22, 600, 354 saved and ready to use." (3)

Iruka and Kakashi reacted almost in sync, their eyes widening to the point of bulging out and they both choke on the impressive sum, "How did you manage to save that much yen?!" Iruka coughs.

Kyubi cocks his head to the side and says, confused, "Well Naruto was insistent that all I should pay for was food; and we really don't eat that much. So with all the missions we've been completing and the side jobs you encouraged me to take to understand human customs… it just kept adding up." Worry takes over his face and he growls, "Will it not be enough?"

"Enough? _Hibashira-san_, you can buy a lovely furnished apartment with that large of a budget!" Iruka all but screams, he keeps glancing all around them as if someone would be able to sneak past their defenses and rob the fox demon blind.

Kyubi shakes his head in amusement for the bushy-tailed ninja's reaction. He turns to the masked ninja and gives them his attention once more, "What about my craftsmanship?"

"Ah, right," Kakashi says smacking a fist into his open palm, remembering his train of thought before the funds conversation, "I was going to suggest crafting new furniture for your new home. Tell Naruto you're tired of your ratty old furniture and make brand new items; when you give him the surprise apartment. He'll remember all the questions you had asked, and the new furniture you built for no real apparent reason; and he'll realize that all of it was leading up to the moment."

Iruka smiled, "Oh that is a good idea; knowing Naruto he'd probably laugh once he realizes that he has been played perfectly."

"My point exactly," Kakashi smiles, his pointer finger raised in the air to further play the part.

Kyubi walks into the shop behind Iruka, thinking the idea over. He didn't want Naruto to be overwhelmed by his gift, so Kakashi and Iruka's suggestions seemed sound; after all he had already been working on a new bed because their current one is too small. And he did have those three chairs cluttering up the shed behind their building… "I've already started creating new pieces for our current home, it wouldn't be a hassle to improve the ones I've completed and continue on." He nods sharply and reaches for one of the booklets Iruka hands to him, "I will carry out both of your suggestions."

The petite woman behind the counter, who had unabashedly been eavesdropping, smiles and asks the three, "Are you looking for unfurnished or partially furnished? If you'd like I can help you search and compile a list of available or soon to be available properties."

Iruka smiles in turn and points towards Kyubi; "We're helping our friend, _Hibashira-san_ look for an appropriate home--" he is cut off by Kakashi helpfully interjecting,

"He's looking for a love nest, his boyfriend and he are practically newly-weds." Iruka blanches and elbows Kakashi sharply in the ribs; the white haired ninja gasps in pain and clutches at air while grasping his sore side, whimpering.

Kyubi nods indifferently, "What he said," thrusting his thumb towards his still visibly pained friend.

A bead of sweat trails down the woman's cheek and she laughs nervously, "Are you looking for an apartment?"

The three say in sync, "Yes."

She nods and pulls out several thin books labeled 'apartments' and then asks, "What is your price range?"

"_Hibashira-san's_ budget is approximately ¥20,000, 000" Iruka supplies.

Kyubi nods and then quietly says, "Preferably partially furnished."

She nods her head and puts two of the binders back, opens the first one and scans down the list of ads, "We have most of our apartments sorted as such; I know we have several apartments that come with a fully equipped kitchenette as well as a small television and entertainment center… ah-ha! Here they are; there are four; five if you're willing to pay a little more, but we can also bargain with the owners to drop the price." She looks at Kyubi expectantly.

Kyubi leans against the counter attempting to read one of the ads he finger is pointing to, "I don't mind paying a little extra; however I won't be signing anything until I see the place first."

The woman gasps in surprise and shakes her hands, "Oh, no, no, no! We would never let someone do that here! We always make sure the customer sees what they are purchasing. Let's see here," she glances at two of the ads and then turns the book around so her customers can see the small adjoining photos. "This one is on S Street, the neighborhood is relatively quiet though and out of the way, a lot of our older residents live in this area."

Kyubi shakes his head immediately, "No we're much too loud for a quiet community," He doesn't notice the groan from Iruka, the flaming red face of the woman or the quiet snicker of Kakashi, he points at a keyword in the ad, "What does this mean; 'Studio'?" He raises his eyes to meet that of the woman's and seeing her still embarrassed face, cocks his head to the side and asks curiously, "Something?"

She clears her throat with a squeak and shakes her head, still feeling a little flustered, _young men are really open_, "Nothing sir. Um, studio? Well this is a one room apartment, you have the main room, a small kitchenette and half bath."

Kyubi shakes his head, "No that won't do, a studio is what we're living in now."

Her smile brightens, "I see, so what you're looking for is a separate bedroom, yes?" Kyubi nods eagerly in response which causes her to giggle, "Well luckily for you this studio apartment was the only one, and it was also the cheapest. Now it's just a matter of how many rooms you were hoping to get; there is only one within your budget that has two rooms, this was the slightly more expensive one. The other three are single bedroom apartments."

Kyubi shrugs, "I don't think there's much need for two bedrooms, but we'll look at it along with the other three."

She nods, "Alright, I have the keys for two of the apartments, I'll have to make an appointment with the other two, will two days from now be ok?"

The three of them nods and Kakashi says, "We'll also be checking out a few apartments being sold on the grapevine."

The woman nods in understanding, "Yes we encourage our customers to seek out any leads, and some people actually find some very nice deals. Here's my card," she hands Kyubi her personal business card, "if you find your future dream home and it's not with us just get in touch with me. I'll handle the paperwork." She grabs her heavy coat and politely ushers them out the door, signs herself out and locks the door behind her.

"Now one of the apartments is in this area, on T Street; however the second is on C Street…" She trails off, leaving the choice up to them.

"Let's go to C Street first, and then we can look at this one on the way back home." Kakashi suggests.

The other two murmur their agreement.

-*-

"So as you can see this one comes with more furniture; however they are optional. The owner just told me that the price will drop if you choose to forgo the current package." The woman walks up behind them while checking the small bathroom.

Kyubi pokes around the apartment and sighs softly, "This one seems rather small for two people; couple or no."

She nods her head quietly, "Yes the apartment is rather small, and this building is mostly sought out and priced for its lovely view of the central garden."

"I noticed, the windows seemed larger than most of the other buildings we passed. I'll keep it in mind to ask Naruto if a view is something he'd appreciate more than free space."

"Are you done viewing this apartment, would you like to continue on to the next one?"

"Yes I would, it's getting late; Naruto will start to wonder."

The woman blinked and asked, "Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kyubi and his two companions tense, the fox demon growls deep in his throat, "Is that a problem?"

Her face scrunches in anger and sounding very offended, all but yells, "No! And just why should he be a problem to me?" She puts her hands to her hips in an agitated manner, "I'll have you know that young man has gone out of his way to help my little boy with his homework and plays with him as often as he is able."

Kyubi looks apologetic, "I'm sorry for the accusation, I still have to get used to the fact that my little mate does not have as many enemies as he once did."

The woman relaxes her posture and grumps, "I was never a part of those idiots. Honestly, blaming a baby for a situation he was forced into. The nerve of some narrow-minded people! They always manage to make me so angry!" She notices the wide-eyed and amused stares she's getting from her customers and coughs quickly into her fist, "So I'll just show you to that next apartment now…" and walks quickly out the door.

Iruka makes a sympathetic noise in his throat, a mix of laughter and groan, "Her son recently started attending the academy; where Naruto flourishes he struggles." Both Kakashi and Kyubi look at him expectantly and Iruka elaborates, "Training. Sho-kun can't stand training for hours on end, it's hard to keep him motivated; Naruto motivates him to do better and succeed."

Kyubi snarls, "That's the brat who keeps bringing Naruto trinkets, saying he's going to marry him!" He glares at the two, looking more like a disgruntled cat than anything else, and "Human marriage is like a mate partnership, yes?"

Iruka and Kakashi both deadpan, "Yes."

Kyubi snarls again in response and stalks out of the room, intent on catching up with the embarrassed real-estate agent. Iruka chuckles and looks over at his lover, whispering, "Sho is going to be really heart broken when Kyubi finally convinces them that Naruto is his."

Kakashi, a teasing smirk on his face, says coyly, "My, my, Iruka; just what do you think Kyubi is going to do in front of this Sho. You dirty man."

Iruka with a sultry smile on his face leans over and whispers something heatedly in Kakashi's ears, causing the masked ninja to blush and sputter, "Iruka!" in a false scandalized way, following after his running lover; intending to tease them more at home.

-*-

It is during their quiet moment of dish washing several days later that Kyubi begins to feel anxiety. Curious of Kakashi's previous claim, the three older ninjas had investigated the apartments owned by a frail looking, but up beat elderly woman. Kyubi had nearly fallen in love with the third floor apartment Shiba-san had been intent on selling; the district was a cheerful one, and being one of the newer buildings it had looked superb.

Kyubi had all but eaten his own hand to stop himself from exclaiming, "I'll take it!" but he desperately needed to know what Naruto would think, even if it meant that Shiba's offer wasn't meant to be.

"Naruto," Kyubi asks, setting the last dish in the small cupboard, "I have an odd question."

The blond cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend's rather solemn tone, "I'll answer it all the same if I can."

Kyubi flashes a thankful smile; he wraps his arms around Naruto's built shoulders and gives a small squeeze, "If you could live anywhere, anywhere at all what would it be? Money is no object, I just… what would be your dream home?" Seeing the confusion in their blue eyes he grins down at them and says; "If I could I would like a large den, with lots of secret places and plenty of windows."

Naruto snickers and then gifts his boyfriend with a long, soft kiss with a just a bit of tongue; he pulls away and says with a soft smile, "If I really could live anywhere, I would want a home I felt was worth locking a door." He drops his head onto Kyubi's shoulder and confesses in a shy whisper, "But I would be lying if I told you your idea was stupid; just thinking about living in a fun place like that… with you… 'Kind of makes me really want a ring."

Kyubi's forehead wrinkles in confusion, "A ring?"

A nervous giggle, "Never mind; it's not important."

-*-

Kyubi had always been known for his sly secretive nature and his Godly-like patience; however he finds that in the presence of his mate his two most awed and rumored qualities shrivel up and run away crying.

He fidgets in one of their new chairs as his little mate hums cheerfully while massacring their meal; how could Naruto chirp in such a care-free manner when his horrible brute of a [husband] mate sits barely a foot from him with such an important surprise. It takes all of Kyubi's will power to not bark and yip in an ecstatic demeanor, and yell to his mate, "I found you our perfect den! I found it!"

A screech sounds in his ear, "Kyubi!"

The sudden loud noise causes the fox demon to jerk his head back, his eyes bulging and looking for the source. Naruto is standing beside him with his arms crossed in front of his chest; a spatula held tightly in one hand and a disgruntled expression on his face, "I didn't do so badly this time—I know it, you jerk; I checked all the ingredients multiple times before using them… I even did the taste test for every step! There shouldn't be anything wrong with the taste, its fine! I'm so sorry it looks like something dug out from a trash can! If you don't want to eat it then leave it!" They drop, hard, into the chair across from the kitchen table with a huff; a hurt pout on their still angry face; a mumbled, "Asshole" is whispered across the table.

While Naruto is ranting Kyubi notices that a meal has already been set out in front of him; feeling ashamed for making his little blond mate feel insecure; a clawed finger hooks around the rim of the bowl and slowly, cautiously, drags the dish closer to his person.

"What is it?" Kyubi asks, happy to know that he is safe from offending Naruto further; his knowledge of human dishes still being rather small.

Naruto's eyes narrow, a firm glare being directed at his boyfriend; the blond realizes Kyubi's question is sincere enough and noticeably flustered he turns his eyes and mumbles; "_Oden_," they take a breath before continuing, "I am still trying to decide what to do for the Christmas dinner. I love ramen but it just doesn't seem much like an appropriate holiday dish." Their hands clench atop the table, "I'm really not that good at cooking much more than instant noodles and meals and _rice surprise_… but I really want to try, even though Iruka-sensei said they would help me prepare the meal, I just…" They trail off; the red in their cheeks darkening.

Kyubi's eyes soften in understanding and gently he strokes his mate's fist, feeling it relax under his touch, "You just want to make it extra special for everyone and try to keep their work-load to a minimum?"

A slight nod is his only answer; the blond moves his hand from his boyfriend's comforting warmth and begins to shovel his dinner into his mouth.

Kyubi smiles and proceeds to eat his _oden_; the combination of flavors as well as the generous addition of spice causes his eyes to widen in appreciation and with a happy chirp comments, "Na! 'S'really good!" and digs in with a delighted fervor.

Naruto smiles shyly around his bite and after swallowing questions, "Not too spicy?"

Kyubi is quick to defend his mate's culinary skills, mumbles, "Just the right kick!" around the hefty bite they had just put in their mouth.

The quiet sounds of eating fills the small room and upon finishing his meal Kyubi leans back and lets out a content sigh, "Delicious."

Naruto flushes once more and nods his head in thanks. "Nah, Naruto?" The blond lifts their gaze towards their boyfriend and cocks their head to the side in question, Kyubi shifts in his seat and then says, "I think Naruto should let Iruka help with meal. Iruka was very excited about being some more help, and Naruto is well aware how much Iruka likes to cook for others… I think Iruka is thinking much like you and just wants to contribute to the 'Christmas'."

Naruto mulls Kyubi's point over while taking the dirty dishes over to the sink to soak; thinking it over Iruka had looked rather excited about making several dishes, and he had never tried making _suki yaki_ before… Naruto gives a determined nod and says over his shoulder, "I'll ask Iruka-sensei for their help tomorrow."

Kyubi gives his mate a smile, though they cannot see it, and cleans off the little remains of food from their table. Naruto has a way of making everything seem all right with the world. Another secretive smile grows on his face as he makes his way to the small sink Naruto was washing at; he may have found the perfect gift for Naruto with Kakashi's help—and somehow his anxiety faded to an occasional happy thrill.

-*-

"I'm pretty sure there was a bigger bird involved than a minuscule chicken." Kyubi points out to the two chefs with a rather sad look on his face.

Naruto snorts, "It was a goose or something like that; and we can't find most of the food ingredients to make the other traditional dishes." He passes a small peeled potato to the taller Iruka.

Iruka nods, "We'll just have to make do with what we know we can make, it won't be the same dinner as you had before but the warm feeling will be just the same." The bushy-tailed man grates the potato into a pile and adds it to the wet mixture in the bowl along with the other grated vegetables.

Kyubi cranes his head over the smaller men's shoulders and peers at the mixture in the bowl; the smell of heat and oil tickles his nose and he turns his head to the left of Iruka, seeing a small griddle heated and waiting. "What will it be?" He finally asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

Iruka lifts the bowl, "Hm? Oh, we're making _Okonomiyaki_ for lunch; it's relatively quick and will help season this new grill for our dinner's side dish." He pours the batter onto the hot surface and swiftly shapes the small pizzas.

Naruto lifts his head to see his boyfriend and happily yips, "Its _tempura_; one of Kyubi's favorites!" He snickers at the fox-demon's pleased expression and shoos him away from the cramped area, "Kakashi-sensei should be coming in soon, and I saw him from the window reading his perverted book." He mutters at the end a small disgusted look on his face trying to hide their embarrassment.

Kyubi nods and gets out of the way, eager to get the masked ninja's opinion on the changes he had been introducing to Naruto the past two weeks. He had begun with replacing the kitchenette's table and chairs; Kyubi had told Naruto that he had been feeling restless lately and had decided to make it his project to replace everything old and falling apart—nearly everything.

Naruto had been suspicious at first, afraid that Kyubi was ashamed of what the blond had to offer to their relationship but Kyubi had been quick to put the blond's fear at ease. "I only want to give my beautiful Naruto beautiful things for a den he deserves." Naruto had blushed to a brilliant red at the comment and had all but thrown him out the impressive window screaming to not say such mushy things so loud where everyone could hear. Kyubi had run away barking out laughter.

"What are you grinning so wide for?" A monotone whisper sounds in his ear. Kyubi turns his head slightly and nods to Kakashi in greeting; really he had smelt the masked ninja's approach since he had entered the hall.

Kyubi tells the man proudly, "Naruto has loved each and every gift I have given him so far, and though he won't admit it he's been anticipating the next each time since it's first started."

Kakashi takes a look around the room and notices the many additions and replacements; they smile and tell the fox-demon, "It's nice to see Naruto having such nice things finally, ever since you've come into his life he's been taking better care of himself. Did you know he would forget to shop and end up drinking expired milk?"

Kyubi pulls an ill face and sticks out his tongue, "I was a part of him during that time in case you've forgotten," he clears his throat and attempts to stop the tick that had developed under his eye, "it was horrible." A sympathetic hand pats Kyubi's shoulder.

Kakashi leans to the side, taking a peek at the two other occupants busy preparing the meal in the kitchen area and says; "They seem excited about tonight, Iruka had been whistling and humming happily the whole time he wrapped the presents you share." He taps at the small, comfortably stuffed couch and gives them a knowing look, "It seems you've been busy as well. So have you got everything arranged; when will you be telling Naruto?"

Kyubi heaves a sigh and drops into the mentioned love seat, "I've been having mixed feelings about the idea, I took _Kimura-san's_ advice and now have the small moving company partnered with the real estate agency coming here to pick up our things tomorrow early afternoon."

Kakashi's eye widens in surprise, "So soon?"

Kyubi sighs again and nods his head dejectedly, "I wanted to get it done as soon as possible and show Naruto our new den. He's my partner, my mate my… my _haigūsha_." (4) He runs a clawed hand through his red hair and snorts, "It doesn't seem to have the same amount of urgent importance for humans as it does foxes. A den is more than just a place to sleep; it is a place of safety, memories, love and family. It's a promise for family and happiness; and when a fox takes their partner the mate of all mates it becomes even more special. I want Naruto to come home and see how much his presence pleases me."

Kakashi remains silent throughout his friend's speech, silently moved by how much this strong individual can care for one person. Dimly he acknowledges that he should be feeling uneasy; if he didn't know Kyubi's eccentric quirks almost as well as his own, he would be concerned over this obsessive behavior. "Some humans view a home the same way; it's a constant reminder of a marriage proposal. Naruto will understand, and he'll probably say something sweet."

Iruka calls over his shoulder, "Lunch!"

Kakashi pats Kyubi's shoulder once more before heading to the table, "Don't worry so much."

And as Kyubi took in the sight of Naruto beaming proudly over his slightly broken attempt at their meal he found a relieved smile coming to his face.

Because he couldn't bring himself to worry anymore when he saw how happy his _kanai_ made him. (5)

-*-

"Kyubi stop taking all the chicken!" Naruto yelled, kicking out at his boyfriend in embarrassment as well as annoyance.

Kyubi curled forward on to the table's top rubbing his injured leg with his other, whimpering; "Ow, ow, owie…" an exasperated "Behave!" was all he got in response to his pain. He pouts and mumbles around the delicious tender meat in his mouth, "I can't help it if I want the meat more than anything right now."

Iruka laughs, "Yes but it is polite to leave some for everybody remember, this isn't a restaurant where you can just order more."

Kyubi's face lights up in understanding, "Oh yeah," he gives his blond mate an apologetic look, along with their other two companions, "I forgot." They all wave his silent apology aside and continue on with their meal of holiday feast style _suki yaki_.

Kyubi snags a golden brown _tempura_ piece and purrs in content; just the right amount of spice, he savors the taste before turning to Naruto, "The _tempura_ is very yummy, you really out did yourself this time."

Naruto's face colors slightly but his smile is bright and pleased, "I added some of that sea food spice to the batter; the granny gave it to us free of charge when we went shopping."

Kyubi smiles at his little mate's enthusiasm, "I really like it." He eats another piece to prove his point.

Kakashi snorts, "You like everything."

Iruka grins and takes a small sip of his green tea, "It's in his nature; a _kitsune_ will eat anything that is available."

Kyubi sulks in response to everyone's chuckles and giggles, "This isn't feeling very holiday like." He mutters to anyone bothering to listen.

-*-

A noise from outside the bedroom wakes Kyubi, even though he is already aware of Naruto's absence he glances over at the empty spot on the much larger bed. A smile crosses his face…

"_What is this?" Naruto shrieks pointing in dismay._

_Kyubi squints up from his craft work to see what the matter is, "it's a bed."_

"_It's huge!"_

_A wicked grin lights up his face, "its better that way."_

"_Pervert," Naruto deadpans and then sighs flopping onto the mattress; he lifts his head and with an awed face says in surprise, "Oh wow, it's so soft."_

_Kyubi leaves his work and slides along Naruto's body, embracing their back, "I wanted you to think of these as early presents, it's for…"_

"_Our den, I know." A long fingered hand trails down to Naruto's hip and then sensually caresses back up to his chest, a pleasant shiver races up the blond's spine._

"_You deserve so much more than what you had." Kyubi whispers to the back of his mate's neck; a firm lick and soft bite to the nape finishing his sentence._

_Naruto gasps sharply and moans out, "Kyubi~ … I understand but it's too big for this place."_

_Kyubi nuzzles blond hair and sighs into their ear, "It was made for the future; you don't want to stay in this cramped room forever do you?"_

_The statement as well as the question causes Naruto to tense, "Wha--" strong hips thrust firmly against his pert rear, a hard length pressing against the curve of his cheek. An excited squeal leaves the blond's lips; their own hips rock back involuntary._

_A whispered, "No more talking" is accompanied by the smooth glide of clothes falling to the ground…_

A pleasant thrum trails throughout his body and he stretches after standing. With quiet steps he makes his way to the decorated tree nestled in the corner of the shabby room; somehow the 'Christmas' brought out the homey feel of this tiny home as well as the smell of poverty. He found his little blond rustling around under the tree, his boxer clothed rear wriggling around as he reached further into the back. Kyubi hears a small click and the room is quickly bathed in a soft glow of pale blue lights.

Naruto dips back, sitting on his heels and takes in the view with a soft look of wonderment. Seeing such a happy expression Kyubi pads over to them and lounges out beside them on the floor.

"It's so pretty." They say softly.

Kyubi's focus is once more drawn to the curve of his mate's face, "…Yeah."

-*-

They had returned to bed shortly after; Kakashi and Iruka had promised to return early the next morning for a light breakfast and the unwrapping of presents.

Kyubi wakes first, an arm tucked behind his head and pillow; Naruto curled against his side still asleep. He sighs in happiness and nudges the blond awake; a dirty grumble is muffled due to the blond's mouth being pressed against his bare chest. "You need to wake up now Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka will be here soon."

The blond whines and tries to burrow their head into Kyubi's side, "Nuu~!"

Kyubi rolls away from Naruto's warm body and then leans in to nuzzle their cheek, "Up now, they're coming; you're going to want to change before they start knocking on the door." Naruto shoots him a sleepy glare and then grumbles as they get up and out of the bed; the blond steps around the dresser now pushed tightly between wall and bed and sighs, "I told you it was too big; how you even got it in here is beyond me."

Kyubi smiles, "I made it in the room; don't worry it can fit completely through the window," he realizes something, "oh, and the door too if we take it apart."

Naruto gives his boyfriend a look that quite clearly implies 'you're weird', "If you say so." He pulls a clean t-shirt over his head and gingerly steps into a fresh pair of pants.

Kyubi notices the careful movements and rubs the blond's lower back, "Does it hurt?"

Naruto flushes and shakes his head rambling, "No! I mean yes—but no—just a little bit!" A well-timed knock saves Naruto from embarrassing himself further; "Coming!"

Kyubi grumbles and follows after his mate who already has the door open and currently is greeting their returned guests. Kakashi moves aside so Iruka can hug Naruto back properly and settles into the couch.

"The wind is blowing today," Iruka tells them, "but it's not overly cold."

Naruto smiles and shuffles to the kitchenette, Iruka following close behind, "That's good. I have some of that fruit cut up and yogurt. I was thinking that, and some toast..."

Iruka sets the dented metal kettle down onto the stove top; turning on the element, "I'll prepare some tea as well."

Naruto turned from the counter top, "Juice for me, please." He opens the refrigerator door and pulls out a carton of simple orange juice as well as some of the fruit he had kept in one of the drawers.

He sets the carton down beside Iruka who had nodded and set down a glass along with three mugs. He pours a serving of juice while slicing up a simple breakfast; Naruto beside him completing half the work. "This is nice," Iruka smiles, "I can see why you really wanted to make this holiday a habit… it really brings people together."

Naruto chirps, "Yep, I'm glad that Kyubi agreed to celebrate it with me." He walks over to the two other men conversing much too quietly amongst each other and announces, "Breakfast is done; Iruka's just pouring the tea now. After we eat we'll open the presents."

-*-

Kyubi had rehearsed and practiced multiple scenarios in his head when it came to this moment; however he was finding it surprisingly easy to just sit back and relax as everyone enjoyed the small gifts that they had gotten each other; winter wear such as scarves and gloves were exchanged and more thoughtful trinkets were opened. Naruto had received an alarm clock shaped as a comical frog, a dish set with cartoon foxes playing along the trim, and several scrolls filled with training tips.

Kakashi had gotten a new novel which turned out to be a steamy, mystery thriller; as well as an alarm clock advertised as 'so loud its ear-splitting' and a new hip bag with a water-proof lining for his stowed away literature.

Iruka had laughed at the gifts he had opened; a new mug, pen set and carrying case and the next book to the series he had been currently reading.

Kyubi was not surprised to see most of his dealing with craft work; scraps of different materials and odds and ends brought an excited smile to his face, his last gift being a rather large package of his favorite flavored crackers.

Naruto noticed two more gifts under the tree and cocked his head in confusion; they weren't there before. He had counted all of them the night before; he crawls to the last remaining gifts and finds one addressed to him from Kyubi, the other addressed to the both of them from Iruka and Kakashi. He turns to the three culprits who all smile in encouragement and acted innocence.

Naruto shakes his head, not believing the innocent act one bit, "What are these?" he asks, holding the two boxes aloft; he notices one being significantly heavier than the other.

Iruka, still sunshine and smiles, says, "Well one of them is from Kakashi and myself, but it would probably be best if you open _Hibashira's_ gift first; you'll understand the meaning this way."

Naruto narrows his eyes in suspicion before turning his attention to Kyubi's small package; he sets the other down beside him and quickly removes the lid from the box, finding several photos, a packet of paper, and a set of keys. Even more confused now he removes the photograph and discovers it to be a picture of a rather handsome looking building, one floor in particular being the focal point, the other two being quick snap shots of an apartment's interior. He stares at the photos and the other two items for a short moment before it clicks; all those odd comments from Kyubi, the new furniture and 'projects'. With a breathless keen the blond dived into the box pulling out the small stack of papers which appeared to be a copy of payment and ownership; Kyubi's slanted signature taunting him at the bottom of nearly every one.

With a shaky hand he picks up the set of keys and clutches them before jumping into Kyubi's lap screaming, "You _bastard_! You got us a new house! Oh my—It looks so awesome—you got us a house!"

"I told you, you deserve—"

Naruto can't help the giddy laughter that spills out of his mouth, "I know what you said!" He slaps his boyfriend across the face, and deadpans, "Where did you come up with that kind of money?"

Kyubi's face scrunches up in pain, "Ow! You told me to save it for something important, remember? What could be more important right now than this?"

Kakashi saved Kyubi from more punishment and cleared his throat, "Don't you think you should be opening our gift now, Naruto?"

The blond stops the double noogie he was administering and turned to look at his two guests waiting, "Sorry, thank you very much." He reaches for the forgotten gift and removes the paper, pulling open the box and pulling out, "Oh it's a multi-function rice cooker!" He hears a small thump and looks back down to find a rather thick and impressive looking book, "And a beginners cook book!" He leaps over to Iruka and gives him a quick hug, Kakashi a pat on the shoulder, "Thank you, I appreciate this." He turns his attention back to Kyubi and with his hands on his hips chirps, "See that? Now I'll be able to cook more tasty meals that you _will_ eat."

Kyubi's apprehensive whisper of, "I don't get a choice?" is overpowered by everyone's laughter.

-*-

"—And over here is the simple bathroom, it just has a shower but this is much better than our previous den… and wait until you see the bedroom; it's huge! You'll be thankful for that bed, it fits perfectly with everything."

Naruto stood there watching Kyubi prattle on, becoming more excited; a small bead of sweat trails down his cheek and he waves a hand up and down trying to get their attention, "Ok, Kyubi needs to calm down or the movers will stop and leave."

Kyubi turned to his mate and drew him close to his chest in a loose hug, "I just want you to like it Naruto; I need to know that you like it." The fox-demon feels slims hands rubbing against his clothed back.

Naruto smiles; though Kyubi cannot see it he can hear it in his tone as he says, "I know; I really like it Kyubi… it's wonderful here, the view is amazing." The blond glances around the living room; seeing no one nearby he places a swift kiss on Kyubi's lips asking, "How did you find this place? This is on D Street! All the buildings here are fairly new."

Kyubi, happy for the kiss despite being chaste, nips the blond's cheek bone, "Kakashi is an acquaintance of the building's owner, when I came for an interview and told them who would be moving in they all but gave me the key right then. You say you're not making a difference, and yet so many people seem to be fond of you now."

An exaggerated cough sounds behind them, and they turn to see the supervisor looking away from them with a blush dusting their cheeks, "Excuse me, we're done setting everything up so we'll be taking our leave now. If there are any problems, please get in contact with us through the main office; our address is on the card we gave you earlier." They give a hasty nod and hurry out behind his co-workers who were snickering under their breath.

Naruto's face is a blazing red throughout the whole ordeal and when the door closes with a soft click he lets out a small sound of distress; he thumps his forehead against Kyubi's shoulder, "Why do people keep finding us in these embarrassing situations?"

A sexy chuckle is muffled by blond hair, and long arms tighten around the slim waist. Naruto squeals as large hands come down to cup the cheeks of his rear and squeeze, "Happy Christmas, Naruto."

"No!" The blond screeches, trying to wriggle his way out Kyubi's embrace, "It's not the appropriate time! The bed doesn't even have any sheets on _i-IT!_" He's lifted onto a strong shoulder and is slowly carried towards the bedroom door.

"Then we should fix that, and then later…"

"No! No 'later' we did it last night!"

Another squeeze to a cheek draws out a low moan, "This is our new den; like newlyweds we should celebrate appropriately."

The bedroom closes behind them cutting off another moan, torn between defeat and arousal.

-End

Well I hope you enjoyed this story; I'm aware that at time it is very choppy, really this is just a collaboration of different moments and snippets that I had strung together in a hopefully chronological order…

1 – "Mise" literally means 'shop'. Ichirou and Jiro mean first son and second son respectfully.

2 – This is approximately $23.68 American.

3 – This is approximately $250,000 American.

4 – Haigūsha means mate/partner/spouse in Japanese

5 – Kanai means 'wife' in Japanese; more specifically in referring to one's own wife.

Hentai – pervert

Hanabatake Mise – This is the shop's name loosely translated to 'The flower garden/bed of Mise' (literally 'the flower garden shop'—because I'm funny and clever like that.)

Kiseru – This is a Japanese pipe; if you're an anime fan you will have seen this before.

Nabemono – A Japanese dish

Koi – Means 'love/lover' in Japanese. It should be noted that the Japanese don't go around using 'koi' lightly it's usually only in movies or stories.

Nappa cabbage – A type of cabbage used in most dishes.

Oden – nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup.

Rice surprise – This is actually a meal consisting of rice and pretty much any leftovers on hand.

Suki yaki – A nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles). The pieces of food are dipped into a raw egg before eaten.

Okonomiyaki – Okonomiyaki is a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping.

Tempura – Seafood or vegetables dipped in batter and deep-fried, tempura is served with a dipping sauce and daikon. And yes; a little bit of spice makes it extra yummy.

* You will notice that Kyubi refers to Naruto as his mate- a lot. This is because in Kyubi's eyes, as a fox demon, Naruto is his mate, his _partner_. This is a special term for the… spouse of a fox. Fox dog's mate with multiple vixens but they'll only have _one_ partner. Kyubi however is not going to be sleeping around behind Naruto's back; I'm taking advantage of his 'demon' nature and making him have a 'one partner for life' kind of mind. Also, because Kyubi is adapting to human cultures and customs he will occassionaly use the title of wife; Naruto however refers to Kyubi as a boyfriend (because he's normal like that, yes?).


End file.
